castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon
Were you looking for Alpha Bahamut, the Volcanic Dragon or Bahamut, the Volcanic Dragon? Dragons were the first monsters available to fight. To summon a dragon, you must have one of each of the four colors of dragon egg: You have roughly 72 hours to kill a dragon before it flees. = Basic Information = * Up to 50 people may participate in the battle * There are 4 different kinds of dragons, that vary in the amount of HP they have:Announced at News Archive/6 14 10#Monster_List, see Summon Monster. ** Emerald Dragons: 1,000 Stamina ** Frost Dragons: 2,000 Stamina ** Gold Dragons: 3,500 Stamina ** Ancient Red Dragons: 5,000 Stamina * This are Stamina based monsters. ** One Power Attack counts as 5 Stamina spent. ** Critical hits count as 3 Attacks. = Special Information = * Each dragon drops a different component for making the Helm of Dragon Power. Emeralds drop the Dragon Talon, Frosts drop the Dragon Scale, Golds drop Wall of Fire, and Ancient Reds drop the Jewel of Fire. * Notice that you can now summon any dragon type through the new summoning tab, no matter if you are higher level. = Attacking Dragons = Dragon Power Attack Damage Formula Damage dealt is irrelevant it has no actual Hp instead you have to use a certain amount of stamina to kill it. so any damage dealt is meaningless. Even the rewards are calculated not by total damage done, but by the amount of stamina you used against the dragon compared to the total amount of stamina needed to kill it. Note: The following is inaccurate, but should give you a general idea of what kind of damage you will do against Dragons. To help us get the accurate numbers for damaging Dragons, please help out our POWER project. 1,800 + (6 * (Attack Stat + Active General Attack Power + Equipment Attack Power + Magic Attack Power)) + (up to 70) = Damage Dealt I found something different, I used different generals and only a couple different players to vary my dmg and got relatively close with several others when fighting a green dragon, when looking at the dmg i noticed that all dmgs were even, which compares to caste age wiki dmg page as well. I got the equation - (Attack Stat*6)+(Defense Stat*2) + (Equipment Attack*4)+(Equipment Defense*2)+ (General Attack*4)+(General Defense*2) + (900 + up to 27)*2 This has poven decently accurate for me and several others, however i don't have the data from very different players - this website damage page doesn't have attack and defense of weapons - which is needed for this equation if this does not add up for you please let me know "On Ancient Red Dragon the random number must be at least 108." = Lore = Summoning Lore "What have you done?!! You have awakened an ancient dragon from its slumber, and it has launched an assault on your keep. Defeat the dragon, and defend your keep from its onslaught! Attack The Type Dragon now! You have summoned the The Type Dragon, now request for assistance with this battle with a call to arms!" = Rewards = Rewards After Slaying Dragons Emerald Dragons Frost Dragons Gold Dragons Ancient Red Dragons Achievements *Requires: Slay 5 Dragons (100,000 minimum damage) *Rewards: 1 Favor Point, 1 Skill Point *Requires: Slay 10 Dragons (100,000 minimum damage) *Rewards: 5 Skill Points *Requires: Slay 25 Dragons (100,000 minimum damage) *Reward: 25 Favor Points = Notes = *The components to making the Helm of Dragon Power have been seen to drop from other monsters. Keira will sometimes drop the Dragon Talon. Cronus will sometimes drop Jewels of Fire and the Battle of the Dark Legion will sometimes drop the Dragon Scale and the Dragon Talon. The Deathrune Siege will sometimes give the Wall of Fire and the Dragon Talon. = See Also = * Loot Data (external google spreadsheet) * Dragon Attack Formula * Monster Medals = References = Category:Monsters